Level Up: Dannah
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Dante Ontero spots Dannah Milei for the first time in school, and she seems to have caught his eye. Somehow, she seems familiar, and he knows that they haven't met before. Sucky Summary, I know. Rated T, because I'm paranoid. Supposedly Dante/OC. *Will Change Title Later* I DON'T OWN LEVEL UP OR ANYTHING ELSE I MENTION IN THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Friday Morning-School**

Dante was _so _not looking forward to today. Ever since Lyle quit the basketball team, he's been complaining about the new Basketball star. And today was the last game.

Lyle, Wyatt, Angie and Dante were all friends. Lyle, Wyatt and Dante were huge gamers, while Angie wasn't.

"Just look at him! guys! Showing of like…" Lyle complained.

"He's the best player." Dante and Wyatt finished for him, in a monotone voice.

"Uh, did I say that before?"

"Tons." Wyatt said.

"Here he comes." Lyle groaned.

The basketball player, Dave Rivers, waved and shouted as he strolled down the halls. All of a sudden, sludge was launched at him and then he tripped over nothing. Everyone in the halls, including the 3 boys, started laughing.

"Awesome job Dante!" Lyle yelled. "He totally deserved it!"

"That wasn't me." He said, looking around for who did it. Dante then saw a girl laughing, that stood next to a bucket of what seemed to be 'emptied out' sludge, and a rope.

The girl had Black, medium-length hair, White skin, and Aqua eyes. She wore Black Skinny Jeans and a tight, White Shirt, with a design of a Panda, listening to music with Bulky Headphones on. She also had Shiny Black boots. She had a wide open smile, and had watery eyes with a light blush on her face, which made Dante think, that she was…cute, and quite…attractive.

That mysterious girl had caught his eyes. Not just because of the prank she pulled and how she looked like, but she seemed so familiar and he knew he hadn't seen her before, but that's what he thought.

A group of girls then came to her and high-fived her, and they immediately started chatting with each other. And he also noticed that one of them was a cheerleader. 'That girl…' Dante thought. "Exactly, _who_, is she?'

"DANTE!" He jumped at the voice. Dante turned to see Lyle and Wyatt glaring at him. "Let's go!" Lyle said.

"Alright! Don't need to pester me about it!" He yelled, as he kept looking at what he though, was a mysterious girl.

They both then gasped.

"You know the meaning of 'pester?'"

"Of course I do!" He said, seeing the girl smile happily, along with the other girls.

"Hey Dante," Wyatt said. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" He said, with a light blush. "Oh! N-no where!"

"Uh huh, sure." Lyle said. "So, where's the girl, Dante?"

"W-why do you think it's a girl?" He sputtered.

"'Cause it's obvious. Now, where is she?"

"By the looks of it, it looked like he was looking over there." Wyatt said, pointing to the previous place Dante looked at, as he turned to look where Wyatt pointed at.

'H-how'd he know?' Dante thought.

"Hey! It's Dannah and her friends!"

"Dannah? Who's that?"

"Seriously? You don't know her? She's been a student here for a week now, Dante. How could you not notice? She even sits right in front of you, for all the classes she has with you!" Lyle yelled.

"She's Dannah Milei. She's very smart in Math and English, she even exceeds in all her classes. She's very nice and quiet, too. She's the one in the Panda shirt." Wyatt said.

"Dannah Milei, huh? Somehow, her names seems familiar."

"Maybe it's because you both have been assigned to teach other for the English project?" Lyle asked.

"We have a project?"

"Yes."

"Never mind that. I don't know why, but I feel like I already know her."

"It's cause I already told about her."

"No! It's like…I don't know really. She just seems so familiar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies:**

Adelene Abnormal-Okay! Someone caught on! Very quick, but I did make it obvious.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Friday Lunch-School**

Dannah and 4 her friends sat down at their usual table, near the big window. She had 2 girls sitting next to her and 2 across from her. Dannah sat at the end of the table.

The name of the girl sitting directly next to her was Sammantha Maey(pronounced may). She had a Hot Pink shirt on with a design of red lips, with a short Black skirt. She also had Black shiny boots. She was tan, had Blonde medium-length hair, with Brown highlights and Light Blue eyes. She also had dangling earrings, with Silver hearts as a design. She also had Pink lipstick, Pink eye shadow, and a slight Pink (powder) blush.

The girl sitting next to Sammantha was Angela Mae Rivers, who was the cheerleader, and twin sister of the Basketball star, Dave Rivers. She had Long Brown hair, was a Light Tan and Brown Hair. Of course, she had the cheerleading outfit on with Black Boots.

The girl sitting directly across from Dannah, was Jasmine Kriss. She had Short Black hair, was White, and had Brown eyes. She had a sleeveless Black shirt with a design of music notes and had Blue short shorts, with Black, Shiny Boots. She also had Fishnet pantyhose and a Tight, White, long-sleeve undershirt. She also had Silver Hoop earrings.

The girl sitting next to Jasmine was Kassie Morgan. She had long Black hair, was tan, and had Dark Brown eyes. She had a Long-sleeve, Light Blue Shirt with a Rainbow design. And had Black, Denim, short shorts and had Black, Shiny Boots.

"So Dannah, guess what I saw this morning?" Sammantha said, as she smirked and nudged Dannah.

"What did you see?" Dannah asked.

"This morning, I saw Dante looking at you."

"R-really?" She asked, as a Light Blush appeared on her face.

"Yup!"

"You should've seen _how _he looked at you, Dannah." Jasmine said.

"And how _long _he did." Kassie said.

"Seems like he was interested in you!" Angela exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Danna said, followed by a long thought. "Nah, that's it. _Just _interested. Nothing more. Probably just wonders who I am."

"Oh come on Dannah, he's not _that _big of an idiot."

Dannah then stared at her, with a 'are you kidding me,' look.

"Oh yeah, he _is_."

"Still Dannah," Sammantha said, applying on more lipstick. "If I were you, I would have already made my move!" She then smacked her lips together, making the lipstick even.

"It's not that easy for me, Sammantha! You're so easy with everyone!" Dannah whined.

"Dannah, my dear girl, if you don't do anything, _maybe_, another girl will snatch him away or maybe you'll just lose your chance." She said, in a sympathetic voice. "Just go for it!"

"But! I don't know how." She said, with a frown on her face.

"Okay, let me show you how to do it. See Lyle over there?" Sammantha said, nodding her head over to him.

"Yeah." Dannah said, looking over at him.

"You see, I've liked him for almost a week now, and he just recently broke up with his girl friend, for, 'certain,' reasons. And he and Dante are friends. And I'll help you out with him, if you're too chicken to ask him out."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yup! That's what friends are for, right?"

"Uh huh!" Dannah nodded eagerly.

"Okay just watch me, okay?"

"Okay."

Sammantha stood up, and looked toward Lyle. She then slowly walked over there, with her hips moving side to side, slightly. She tucked her bangs behind her ear and made sure to smile sweetly.

* * *

"So guys, we up for another night of Neverfail, Friday night?" Wyatt asked.

"Really? Friday night, Wyatt? I was gonna tutor Dante that day." Angie said.

"Yup! I'm _so _for it!" Dante said in a rush.

"What? No! You're being tutored!" Angie said, as she slapped him hard.

"Ow!" He yelled out loud, as he gripped onto the place, where Angie hit him.

Both Angie and Dante sat next to each other, with Wyatt and Lyle sitting directly across from him.

"Uh yeah sure, I'm down." Lyle said.

"But I thought you had a party to go to." Dante said, still wincing.

"Nah, can't go. We need a date to go, and I recently broke up with my girlfriend."

"Really? What a shame."

"Nah, not really. I saw her eyeing some other guy out and decided to break up with her."

"So, we still up for it?" Wyatt asked.

"Yup." Lyle said.

"Yeah."

"NO! You're studying for you're test!" Angie yelled.

"Aaaw Angie, you're no fun." Dante said. "But can it at least be someone else that tutors me? You're a mean tutor."

"Tch, yeah, sure. If you can find one!" She said, as she scoffed.

"Guess, it's just us 2?" Wyatt asked.

But before Lyle answered, Sammantha sat next to him.

"Hey Lyle!" She said, as she smiled. "So, I was wondering if you knew about the party this Friday night?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I was wondering if you could take me, since I have no date."

"Sure."

"What about you, Dante? Have you heard of it?" She turned her head toward him and saw Angie sitting next to him. She then made a disgusted face at her. "Who are _you_?" Sammantha hissed.

"Excuse me, _I_, am Angie Prietto."

"Relationship status?"

"In a relationship." She said, as she smirked.

"With who? This guy over here?" She said, nodding her head toward Dante, as she glared at Angie.

"Eeew, no! Steve Schmitt!"

"Uh huh, sounds like a fake name." She then turned her head toward Lyle and smiled. "Pick me up at 6!" She then walked off, back to her table.

"I don't like her." Angie said, as she glared at her, as she walked back to the table, with her friends.

"Cool it Angie. I don't mind if she's feisty. Besides, I know she looks out for others." He then turned to Wyatt. "Sorry Wyatt, guess we'll just have to cancel."\

He then sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Dannah," Sammantha said, as she sat down. "Bad news. Angie's sitting directly next to Dante. And she's claiming she's in a relationship woth a fake guy named Steve Schmitt."

"What?" Dannah exclaimed.

"So get over there and ask him out!"

"But…!"

"No 'buts!'" She said, as she started pushing her over there.

* * *

"Do I really have to study?" Dante asked.

"Yup! And I'll be your tutor to make sure of it!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. Instead, he turned when he heard his name.

He lightly blushed, when he met eyes with Dannah.

"U-uh y-yeah?"

"Um, I-I w-was wondering if you were free Friday night."

"Are you?"

"I am, but are…"

"Really? So can you tutor me?"

"Um, o-okay."

"Directly after school, meet me at the entrance after school. So, what were you going to say?"

"Um, i-it's nothing." She then walked back to her table.

"Alright Dante!" Lyle exclaimed. "You've got a study-_date _with Dannah!"

"Really? I just said that cause I don't want Angie as my tutor."

"Oh my gosh, Dante. Seriously?"

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Sammantha asked.

"Did you ask him?" Kassie asked.

"We got a…study-date Friday night." Dannah said, with a blush on her face, as she looked to her bottom right.

"A _study_-date?" Sammantha exclaimed. "Dannah! That's not what I meant! I meant a _real _date!"

"But! He asked me!"

Sammantha then sighed.

"But it still is a date!" Angela said.

"I guess."

* * *

**This is an unnaturally lo****ng chapter…weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Friday Night-Dannah's Room**

Both girls, Dannah and her best friend, Sammantha Maey, were in there pajamas, in Dannah's room. They both sat on the bed, with the TV on, turned onto the movie channel.

Dannah had a White, thin material, sleeveless shirt, with fluffy, Domo Pants, and fluffy Gir slippers. Sammantha had Light Blue, thin material, sleeveless shirt, with Light Blue, Long Pants, and fluffy, Light Blue slippers.

"I can't believe you just got a _study_-date with him." Sammantha said.

"I thought you didn't like him." Dannah said.

"Hey, I'm your best friend and I've gotta support you. Still, why do you like him anyway? He's a lazy, skate-boarding, sloppy, gamer, who's absolutely, with no doubt, stupid. He's mean too!"

"He's not mean! Or lazy, or sloppy!"

"So you admit he's a stupid skate-boarding gamer?"

"…yes."

"And he totally is!"

"You don't know him like I do."

"How do you know him? You've only been here for a week!" Sammantha exclaimed.

Silence then followed the conversation, the two had.

"Dannah," Sammantha said. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What's that doll you have on your bed?"

"Um," Dannah looked over at her doll and quickly hid it under her blanket. She then looked back at Sammantha. "What doll?"

Sammantha then pulled back the blanket. "That doll!" She pointed toward it.

Dannah then grabbed it and held it in her arms. "This doll?"

"Yes! And why does it look like…a younger version of Dante?" She asked, looking very carefully at it.

* * *

**Friday Night-Headquarters **

Dante, Wyatt and Lyle all hung out in the HQ that night. They were all looking at past yearbooks that they kept their, of themselves.

"We were so young in Seventh grade!" Wyatt exclaimed, as he flipped through the yearbook, with Lyle and Dante surrounding him.

"Hey!" There's the Football team!" Lyle exclaimed, he then pointed toward himself in the picture. "And there's me."

"Wow Lyle, you looked the same as back then." Dante said.

Wyatt then flipped a few pages. "Hey, there was a skate-boarding tea

.m? Dante! You're in it?"

"Wow, I really looked like that?" He said, staring hard at his picture. "I look so different."

Dante then turned the page, and 'Math Team,' was printed at the top. "There's Wyatt!" Dante said.

"Wow! I look…"

"Still nerdy." Lyle snickered, while Dante laughed along with him.

"Urgh." He said, as he turned the page, and saw the student elections. "Wow, there's 4 pages. Of it."

"And Voted Most Handsome in Seventh grade," Dante then turned to Lyle. "Of course, none other than Lyle Huggingison!"

"Yup! Defended my title since then, too!"

"Voted most nicest was…" Wyatt said, looking through the pages, as Dante drank some soda. "Dante?" He then did a spit take. "I thought for sure, that I had it!"

"What? Me?" He yelled in shock. "How?"

"What? How is it possible?" Lyle said.

"Look, it says here," Wyatt said, pointing toward the captions. "'Dante Ontero, was voted most nicest, due to him, helping out the school and it's students. He constantly volunteered at a lot of places, including the school. It is very known around the school, that he helped out a very lonely, and nerdy student, when she was being bullied. And Dante came and helped her out, and even made it so that she wasn't lonely anymore.'"

"What? I did _that?_"

"What happened Dante?" Lyle exclaimed.

"I don't even remember doing that!"

"And, I remember that, Wyatt was voted 'Most Nerdiest Boy,' in Seventh grade."

"Yeah, would you look at that." Dante said, pointing to his picture. "Wow, Wyatt! Still officially a nerd in Seventh grade!'

"Okay! That's enough!" He said, slamming the book shut.

"Hey! I wanted to see who was the 'Most Nerdiest Girl,' in Seventh grade! And maybe, _just _maybe, she could be your Nerd Queen."

"No! I will _not _open it up again." He said, clutching it very close to his body.

* * *

**Friday Night-Dannah's Room**

"T-that's not him!"

"Oh? Then who is it?" Sammantha asked.

"I-it's, um, Thunder! From the Boy Band, 'Storming Boyz!'"

"Who?"

"They're on my wall!" She exclaimed, pointing toward the poster. "See! Thunder is the lead singer!"

"I guess it does look like him. But, how did you get it?"

"Um, I bought it?"

"Oh! Alright. That seems like a reasonable explanation."

"By the way, they have a concert tomorrow. Wanna come with me? I have 1 extra ticket."

"You have an extra ticket? You could've asked Dante to go with you!"

"No! I-I just can't! He doesn't notice me at all!"

"Fine, don't do anything. Just wait, and hope he'll come to you!"

"Thank you for understanding, Sammantha. So, will you come with me?"

"Sure, why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Replies:

Band Players: And I'm very aware they're from Anime. **I DON'T OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, OR SEKIREI. **

No Spaces Of course

Thunder: Looks like Kanou-kun from Kaichou wa maid-sama(maid sama)

Lightning: Looks like Tamaki from Ouran Highschool host club

Rain: Looks like when misaki cross-dressed as a boy(when she had the guitar on her back)

Cloud: Looks like Homura from Sekirei

Sorry, fanfic wouldn't let me put my links.

* * *

_**And I made up that song.**_

Chapter 4

**Saturday Night-Storming Boyz Live Concert, VIP Area/Backstage Pass Area**

Dannah and Sammantha sat on the couch, that had the greatest view of the stage. It was above the crowd and the front was thick, hard glass, and there were TV's and speakers at the side of the room, that viewed them and played what the band did.

Dannah wore Long sleeve, Black Leather/Sweater Jacket, over a 'Storming Boyz' band shirt, with Blue Skinny Jeans, she also had her Black, Shiny Boots on, over her Jeans. She also had Silver, Dangling Earrings.

Sammantha had a sleeveless, Black shirt, with skull design on it. She also had Black, Denim short shorts on, with Black, Shiny Boots. And she wore her Pink Lip-gloss, pink blush and Pink eye shadow.

"How'd you get VIP Passes?" Sammantha exclaimed. "We're even the only ones here!"

"I've got connections!" Dannah said, as a wide smile was on her face. "And you should really hear their songs! They're amazing."

"Dannah, of course I will. I'm at their concert."

"They're opening with their new hit-single, Rainy Days."

"Okay, let's he-"

"SHHHH. They're going on stage!"

"Yeesh." She muttered to herself.

Smoke then poofed onto the stage, and 4 shadows appeared. As the smoke cleared, Thunder was shown holding a Mike, Lightning holding a Bass, Rain holding an Electrical Guitar, and Cloud at the Drums (NOTE: how they look are above).

The drums then started, then the Bass and Guitar.

_I'm sitting here_

_Looking out the window_

_Raindrops dripping down_

_Dark clouds filling the sky_

_Watchin' you just stand there_

_Looking pretty as ever_

_It hurts knowin' you aren't mine_

_Lonely days_

_Rainy Days_

_They're all the same_

_They don't have you _

_In my heart_

_I know that you're there_

* * *

And the song continued until the end, giving the band a break between each of them. And giving the girls a chance to meet them. During the song, Dannah rushed to get Sammantha and herself backstage, to meet them and get an autograph.

Dannah eagerly stood backstage, holding her poster of them. She smiled even bigger, as she saw them walk backstage. She squealed as she saw them. Dannah saw their manager approach them and tell them, "The VIP's are over there." And point toward them.

All 4 of them then turn their heads toward the girls. A subtle sparkle in Thunder's eyes then appeared as he smiled and a light blush appeared on his face. And Sammantha seem to have noticed this. Thunder took the first step toward them, followed by the others. They all approached them, with Thunder, standing directly in front of Dannah.

"And what are your names?" Thunder asked, looking directly into Dannah's eyes.

"I-I'm Dannah Milei." She said.

"Sammantha Maey."

"Ah, so you're my friend's, nephew's, daughter." He said, looking at Dannah.

"I'm Thunder." He said.

"Rain." He said.

"Lightning." He said.

"Cloud." He spoke.

"I-I know." She said, with a nervous smile and a blush on her face.

"But no need to be say our stage names. I'm actually Tyler Kaine." Thunder said.

"Raine Kalbor." Rain said.

"Lucas Kraike." Lighning said, as he flipped his bangs to the side.

"Christopher Kailborne." Cloud said.

"All your names start with your stage name and all your last names are the same." Sammantha commented.

"Aw, so you've noticed." Tyler said. "By the way, Dannah, any special requests you have for us?"

"C-can all of you sign m-my poster?" She said, raising it up.

"Sure."

They all then opened it up and grabbed a sharpie. They all then signed it.

"Storming Boyz will be on in 10." The manager shouted.

"Well, that's our cue. Gotta go." Christopher said.

"See you after the concert is done?" Tyler asked.

"Y-yeah!"

The band then walked back onto the stage.

"Did you see how Tyler was looking at you?" Sammantha asked, as they walked back up to the VIP area. "I think he has taken a liking to you!"

"Really?" Dannah said, enthusiastically. "Cause that would be amazing!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What about Dante?" Sammantha yelled, as they sat down.

"Who?" She asked dreamily, still thinking about Tyler as she smiled.

"_Ontero_." She replied, putting emphasis on it.

"Oh yeah! Dante!"

"Yeah! Him! What about him?"

"I still like him very much. I just got distracted, since I met the 'Storming Boyz!'"

"Dannah, with all due respect, their band name sounds stupid, and I don't approve of them."

"Why? I thought you said you'll support me!"

"Yeah, for Dante! And they're superstars! They're trouble!"

"Well okay, I guess. It's not like they'll ask me out or anything."

* * *

**Saturday Night, After Concert-Storming Boyz Live Concert, Backstage **

Dannah and Sammantha stood backstage, as the band walked backstage too. As they came, they all whispered amongst themselves, making it impossible for others to hear.

"Ah, so you stayed." Tyler said.

"Of course!"

"And Dannah, may I ask you something?"

"You just did, genius." Sammantha said.

"Besides that!"

"Sure."

"Dannah, would you go out with me, next Friday Night?"

"Yes! I would love to!" She exclaimed immediately, with enthusiasm.


	5. Chapter 5

Replies:

Chapter 5

**Saturday Night, After Concert-Storming Boyz Live Concert, Backstage**

"D-Dannah!" Sammantha yelled. "Sorry, but no, she can't! She has a study-_date_, to go to." She said, standing between them, with her back facing Tyler.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go!" Sammantha said, pushing Dannah away from them.

"B-but! Sammantha! W-why did you do that?" Dannah exclaimed.

"Cause of Dante! I'd rather have you with Dante, than _him!_"

**Friday Morning-Dannah's Room**

The birds chirped happily outside, as the light shone through her curtains, and onto her face. Dannah laid under her blanket, as she held her doll very close to her, as if it was the real thing. The doll's arms wrapped around her and the head rested on her shoulder.

Dannah's eyes immediately snapped open, when she heard her alarm go off. Still very sleepy, Dannah grabbed her phone and dismissed the alarm. She checked her messages and saw that she had received 1 from Sammantha. She opened it up, and it said, 'Secret place in morn, smtin imp. 2 tell u.'

Dannah checked the time and saw that it was 5. She set the phone down and kept laying there in bed. She hugged the doll tighter, and a smile was placed on her face.

_Such sweet memories. _She thought to herself. _I wish that happened again._

She rose the doll so that her eyes and the doll's eyes met. Her Aqua eyes, met the doll's Brown eyes. Remembering all that had happened, a light blush appeared on her face.

Dannah gave her doll a kiss on the cheek and hugged it close, once again.

**Friday Morning, before bell rings-Library **

Dannah walked into the library and smiled at the librarian, who stood at the doorway. "Hi Mrs. Landsdorf."

"Hi Dannah." She greeted. "Good weather today, right?"

"Yup! Certainly is!" Dannah said, with a cute, warm smile.

Dannah wore her usual Black, Shiny Boots, but with White Leggings and Black, Denim, short shorts. She had a plain Black, short sleeve shirt with a White, long-sleeve shirt.

Dannah walked past the bookshelves. When she was all the way at the back, she looked all around to make sure no one was watching. She saw no one and crouched down on the floor. She felt around the carpeted floor, until she felt a loose patch of carpet. She gently pulled back on it and the trapdoor opened. She climbed down and closed it.

She stepped down onto the floor and turned around, and saw Sammantha standing there.

"Dannah, you know about your study-date with Dante today?" She asked.

"Of course. What about it?"

"I wanted to let you know that you should be careful around him."

"Why?"

"Yesterday, I saw him buying your favorite bouquet, a bouquet of Petunia and Gardenia flowers. Which only a few people buy, since they're so rare here and that they don't like that combination."

"So?"

"And today, I saw 'Clean-cut Maggie' holding the same type of flower combination, today!"

"W-what? B-but, t-that d-doesn't m-mean that h-he got it f-for her!" Dannah stuttered.

"I'm sorry Dannah, but I saw it with my own eyes."

**Friday Morning-Math Class**

Dannah opened the door to her math class and she noticed that Clean-cut Maggie did have the bouquet. And also, it seemed like Dante was…flirting with her? _What? B-but! W-why? Why her?_ This made her frown in jealousy and anger. But, her frown was very cute. Her lips pursed tightly together, and her eyebrows narrowed while her nose scrunched up. And thus, she stomped over to her seat, which was right in front of him.

She sat down and slumped in her chair, with her arms crossed, after she slammed her textbook onto her desk, which made everyone jump in surprise. Her eyes were fixed right in front of her, which was the teacher's desk, due to her sitting in the front.

When the bell rang, the teacher stood up, holding a thick pile of papers. At this site, she didn't move at all, but made everyone else sweat comically.

"Okay class, today is your first test of testing season. This test should be easy and not to a problem, as long as all of you, all 20 of 20 students actually do it." Mr. Jjohns said.

"Boring!" Dante shouted out loud. He then grabbed out a pillow and a night mask.

"Okay, 19 out of 20 students." He then passed out all the papers. "Good luck to you all." He then sat down on his chair.

Dannah relieved her frown and put on a sweet smile, as she placed a paper on her desk. She turned around to see Dante, already asleep with the pillow around his neck and a night mask on his face. Her smile then faded into a sad expression. She then passed the papers behind him. She turned around and looked at her paper, with a mechanical pencil in hand.

She sighed out loud. _Why? Why does he like her? Why does he give his attention to her? When I actually knew him before. It's true that he's changed, but, I don't care, I still love him. But should I just…give up on him, since he clearly likes someone else? _

She sighed again and started her test. It only took Dannah 5 minutes to finish her test, but when she did, she heard someone banging on the door. She looked at the door, and her eyes widened in surprised. She saw a…barbarian? It looked exactly like the one in the game she played!

Mr. Jjohns sighed and stood up. He walked over to Dante's desk and started calling his name to wake him up. He finally yelled, "DANTE!" Which caused him to wake up.

"Huh? Wha-?" He said, then took off his Night mask.

"You have a guest." He said, pointing toward the door.

The barbarian then knocked the door down and approached Dannah. He then glared and growled at her, but in surprise, she didn't move. Again, the barbarian growled. Instead of moving, she fiercely glared at him, making him, move away from her.

Dannah being upset, or angry, makes her a lot meaner and scarier, then she usually is.

Instead, the barbarian growled at the person left of Dante, which was the person that sat in front of Wyatt.

"Who's this Dante?" Mr. Jjohns asked.

"Who this? This is…" Dante then looked at Lyle and Wyatt, but saw them shrug. Dante looked back at him, and said, "Bob…Ararian. He is um, here to make sure that…I don't make any trouble? An hid sister is a librarian."

"Oh, alright then. Continue with your test."

"Your dangerous Dante," Clean-Cut Maggie said, she then snapped her neck toward him. "I like dangerous."

"Wow, Maggie. You have problems!" Dante said, then looked at her. "I like problems."

This had made Dannah extremely mad, but also jealous. But she showed no emotion though. She made it look like that she didn't care. Sammantha, was also in her class, looked at her in sympathy, from across the room.

_Poor Dannah, this must be hurting her so much. _Sammantha thought.

**Friday Lunch-Cafeteria**

Dannah and Sammantha, so far, were the only ones at their table. And Sammantha sat directly next to Dannah. And Dannah was very upset right now, so upset, that she was crying very loudly, with Sammantha trying to comfort her.

"Dannah, don't cry!" Sammantha said to her. "He's just a guy! There's a lot of guys out there! And they're _way _better!"

"B-but, h-he's the one I want!" She sniffed.

"Dannah, there's nothing special about him! Get a better guy, like…like, Wyatt!"

"No!" She snapped. "_He's_ the one I want! _You _don't know him, like _I _do!"

"Okay, then what is he like?"

She then sniffed again and buried her face in her sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

Replies:

Broken Blackk Dahlia-Thank you! And, you don't know the story behind the doll. Just saying! That's a tiny hint by the way.

Chapter 6

**Friday Afternoon-School Entrance**

Dannah waited outside the school entrance for Dante. Even though she knows that he doesn't like her, she still had to keep her promise. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, as she leaned against the wall, with her side bag around her shoulders.

Dannah then sighed, still with a blank look on her face. _I'll be satisfied with just being friends with him, since I know it'll never happen._

"Dannah!" A voice shouted.

Dannah looked up to see Dante, walking toward her.

"Shall we go?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, aren't I?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You sure?"

There was actually something wrong, but she couldn't say, because her problem was him. To convince him, she smiled and said, "Nothings wrong!" in a fake, cheerful voice.

"Really? Well, I'm glad to hear that." He said, as he smiled at her.

_Yeah, sure. _Dannah thought to herself. _And I'd be glad if you actually meant it._

xx

**Friday Afternoon-Dante's House**

Dannah and Dante arrived to Dante's house in silence, with occasional small talk. Right now, she wasn't in the mood to talk, because of earlier's incident. And Dante didn't seem to be aware of it.

"So here it is!" Dante exclaimed, raising his arms to show her his house that he lived in.

Dannah looked to where he pointed to and she saw a simple, kinda dirty, house.

"So…_this_, is where you live?" She asked. _It does kinda match though. Dante is one of those messy guys, it would make sense that he lives in a messy house._

"Yup! It's not as messy as you think, except for my room. Barbara cleans up around the house, and occasionally forces me to clean too."

_Oh yeah, Barbara, his mom._ "Speaking of which, how has Barbara been? Since I heard that your…"

"She's been good, I guess. She nags me to do my work and clean up around though, and just wouldn't leave me alone!" He whined, as he took out a key and inserted it into the keyhole.

"Oh, good, good."

"Uh huh, people really don't ask about her though. It's nice that you care, Dannah." He said, as he smiled at, while jiggling the knob to open the door. _Wait a minute, how does she know about her? Besides me saying her name anyway. And I know she hasn't been to my house before. And how does she know about my dad? _He then looked at the door and grumbled in frustration. "Urgh! Darn door!"

Dannah smiled at Dante's frustration. _It makes him look even cuter._

The door then suddenly opened, with the key still in the knob. Behind the door, stood a lady. And Dannah suspected that she was Barbara. The lady had a hand on the knob and the other on her hip.

"Hey Barbara, I'm home."

"Uh huh, home from another pointless school day." She then looked at Dannah and smiled. "Oh? Who's this?"

"This Dannah Milei, she's gonna tutor me."

"You have a tutor?" She then fixed her gaze on Dannah. She then rose her eyebrow in thought. She looked vaguely familiar to her. She then let them in.

Dannah then followed Dante upstairs. "In here." Dante said, opening the door.

Dannah walked into the messy room, hearing the door close as he walked in. Dannah blushed when she heard the click of the door being locked.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything, Dannah." He said, as Dannah sat down at the foot his bed.

"Hmmm, okay." She said, putting her bag down on the ground, and turning to face him.

Dante started over to his bed and threw his bag next to Dannah's. "Can we start on-" He started, but accidentally tripped over his night stand. Dante slowly fell as his and Dannah's eyes grew wide open in surprise. It had caused Dante to fall on his bed, on where Dannah was sitting anyway. It made their lips make contact and made Dante push Dannah onto her back. Both were to shocked and flabbergasted at what was happening at the moment. As Dante held himself up with his arms, Dannah's blush turned tomato red. After awhile, Dante finally moved and got himself off of her.

Still with a blush on her face, Dannah spoke, "S-shall w-we get started?"

"Sure." He said quietly, with his cheeks tinged red.

**Friday 5:00-Dante's Room**

They both still sat in silence with occasional questions from Dante, cause they were both still shaken up by earlier's incident. To pass the time, Dannah had pulled out her laptop, One and a Half hours ago.

"Dante!" A voice called out, from behind the door.

"I gotta go, hold on." He said, standing up and opening the door. He rushed out and downstairs, still embarrassed about what happened.

Dannah slightly smiled and pulled out her headset and put it on. She opened up her profile in the game, Conqueror of All Worlds. On the screen, it showed a Level 85 Female Knight holding Skull Cracker, with the name, 'Koneko-Chi,' floating above the character.

She logged in and walked around town. She sighed, knowing that her clan wasn't logged on.

**XxxxxGamexxxxx**

She roamed around town, until she spotted Black Death, exiting a portal.

"Black Death!" She shouted.

He turned and spotted her. "Hey Kitty!" He said, walking over to her. "I thought you said you were busy today."

"Well I'm just passing time, because the guy I'm…"

"AHEM. No IRL info!"

"Aw come on, you know we both go to the same High school, isn't it alright to say it?"

"No way!"

"Alright then, let's just leave it at that."

"So wanna go out and slay some monsters?"

"Totally!"

"Wanna go try to get the Goblin's Gold?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! My clan members are to scared to!" She yelled. "Speaking of which. Where's your's?"

"Oh, you mean Wizza and Sir Bickle?"

"No duh, who else?"

"Well, they're…busy."

"Really? Aww, that's junk. I wanted to see them again!"

"Then it'd be all 4 of us! Maybe tomorrow we can, maybe at 1?"

"Sure."

"Hold on, let me ask."

"K."

After a few seconds, she heard Dante's phone go off.

"What was that?" Black Death asked.

"Um, it's the guy's phone."

"…His…phone?" He muttered quietly. "Well, okay! To the Goblin's castle!"

"Alrighty then!"

**ZzzzzGame: Goblin's Castle Gatezzzzz**

"So what's the plan?" Koneko-Chi asked.

"First, I start attacking them with Blast-A-Ton from a range, and when they're all fixed on me, you come up from behind and attack with Skull Cracker."

"Sounds simple enough. But I think we'll get our butts kicked."

"Where's the enthusiasm? Be positive!"

"Well, okay."

_**1 minute later**_

Koneko-Chi and Black Death both respawned back at town.

"And I was right!" Koneko-Chi exclaimed.

Black Death then grumbled, "Yeah, in hindsight, doing that wasn't very smart."


	7. Chapter 7

Replies:

Ella Fox-Of Course I will, I just won't post that often. And I'm so glad someone said it was good! It really cheered me up! And I'm also glad that you don't find this lame, hope you don't find this lame too!

Favs on story:

Broken Blackk Dahlia

Undertakersonlyfriend

Rae-kawaii

Death x Berry

Gonga no Yousei

A Weird Production

DaughterOfTheSea1

Ella Fox

**AN:**

This is way more than my Durarara story! Arigato!

xx

Chapter 7

**Friday 5:30 PM-Dante's Room**

"Sorry Dannah." Dante said, as he slowly opened the door, with his head peaking in. "You didn't wait too long, right?"

"It's alright, I had something to do." Dannah said, as she turned to him. "I gotta log off though, hold on." She then looked at the screen, unaware of what Dante was holding in his hands.

Into her headset, she said, "I gotta go, bye Black Death." At the mention of the name, Dante's eyes widened in surprise.

"Black Death?" He whispered to himself._ But who else would Wyatt be playing with? What's her usernae? Is It possible that she's…_

Dannah then turned to him, after she had logged off and removed her headphone. She had noticed that his hands were behind his back and the door was closed and locked once again.

In confusion, she had rose her eyebrow.

"Um, Dannah. I-I uh, I um, I g-got something for you." He said, as a his face tinged red. He then walked up close to her and sat next to her. From behind his back, made Danna's eyes widen in shock, surprise and happiness. He had gotten her, her favorite bouquet combination. "These are for you."

"Thank you Dante!" She exclaimed as she took it in her hands, and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the flowers. "What's this for?"

"Uh, i-it's for, um, uh…" He stuttered, as his blush turned slighty darker, while Dannah was completely unaware of this. "Um, thanks!"

"Thanks? For what?"

"For tutoring me."

"Um, n-no problem." She said, as she blushed, finally realizing his reaction. _So Maggie's flowers weren't from Dante after all, I'm glad._ She thought, with her smile growing slightly bigger.

"S-so um, Dannah, I-I was wondering if…" He said, with each word getting even softer.

"If-?"

"If w-we, um…we could, go…on a…d-d-study date again." He said nervously.

"Oh, sure." _As long as it's _just_ the both of us!_ She thought, as she smiled, but immediately faded, when she thought, _Then I'm happy!…I guess._

_Urgh! Darn it! I chickened out. _Dante then mentally sighed to himself. _I was just one word away, but I couldn't say it! It's just that…something, but I don't know what, is telling me that it'd be awkward if I ask her out._

"By the way, do you, um, wanna…hang out tomorrow with me and my friends?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said, sounding very ecstatic as she ran to hug him, with a big grin on her face. But on the inside, she mentally sighed. _It's not as good as going out with _just _us, but it'll do for now, ne?_

During her thought, her arms had wrapped around Dante, as her head rested on his chest. But unbeknown to her, Dante had also wrapped his arms around her shoulders, with his cheeks tinged pink, as a small smile formed on his lips. _Dannah…_ He thought to himself. _I absolutely love it when you smile. And I love that you're in my arms, but sadly I couldn't bring myself to say it._

xx

**Puffy Bunny: **Gomenasai! It's very short this time!

**Dannah: **You're cruel! Why'd you make him ask me out to hang out with his friends?

**Puffy Bunny: **Cause I can. Besides, everything must be explained first! That's the whole point of this story, ne?

**Dannah: **What's with the Japanese words?

**Puffy Bunny: **If you check out my other stories, then you'd understand.

**Dannah: **How'll that help?

**Puffy Bunny: **Cause it's anime!

**Dannah: **And?

**Puffy Bunny:**…Anime is a Japanese movie or television animation.

**Dannah: **Isn't that inappropriate for kids?

**Puffy Bunny: **Not all of it.

**Dannah**: Hey! We're getting off track!

**Puffy Bunny: **Oh right! Gomen! There's also a poll on my profile, make sure to vote, onegai shimasu! At least I think it's still there…


End file.
